


Hypnotic Taking Over Me

by Lexatomic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, M/M, One Night Stands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, and he lets him know, derek thinks stiles is beautiful, i wrote this at 5am i'm so sorry, im awkward, this is my first fanfiction don't judge, this is probably shit, well kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7768711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexatomic/pseuds/Lexatomic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Derek Hale allows himself to have a little fun at a party, Stiles can't help but stare. The alcohol, the loud music and the warm tension in the air, those probably are the reasons why they end up having sex in Derek's bed. Probably. </p>
<p>or</p>
<p>That one night stand they will probably never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hypnotic Taking Over Me

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise in advance for that crappy fanfic, but my sterek feels were too overwhelming i had to do something about it  
> also English isn't my first language so please excuse any mistakes :)  
> ( and please leave a lil review ?)

The air was steamy and warm, almost sticky to the naked skin of his bare chest. The music was loud, people were everywhere, dancing, drinking, making out in the corners. His hair was messy, and he was sweating. His sight was blurry and unsteady, his ideas weren’t clear, but his smile was wide. Weird, for a socially anxious teenager, to feel good in such a pressuring atmosphere. In fact, the alcohol was helping him a lot to relax. 

He was standing a few meters away from the DJ, with a couple of his friends, not paying attention to the conversation they were holding. The red cup in his hand was empty since a while, but he didn’t really care. Actually, his mind was focused on something else. Someone else. A tall, shirtless guy, with messy dark hair and hella hot eyes, dancing a couple meters away from him. He was moving his body sensually to the rythm of the music, rolling his hips in a delicously teasing way. His eyes were shut, and his lips slightly parted. So hot. His cheeks were red, probably because of the alcohol, and the warmth of the bodies brushing against him. Several young pretty women dancing with him. Well more like rubbing against him. 

Pathetic, he thought while taking a sip of vodka out of his friend’s cup.  
“- Stiles ? Stiles !” he heard his best friend almost scream, to cover the sound of the loud trap playing. He turned his head to face Scott’s drunk eyes.  
“- Stop eye-fucking Derek, go to him !  
\- I’m not eye-fucking him, i’m eye-killing the bitches he’s surrounded by.” he mumbled before quickly drinking the rest of the cup.  
\- Come on buddy, have you seen the way he’s dancing ? He’s probably never had that much fun, ever. Go to him !  
\- Well have you seen the army of girls surrounding him ? It’s like a giant bitch-octopus trying to eat him.  
\- Stiles, less talking, more flirting.” Scott said, pushing his best friend towards the people dancing.

Jerk, thought Stiles, heading to the women-fortress around Derek Hale. Well yeah, because Stiles liked Derek fucking Hale. The coldest person you could ever meet. Smart, serious, muscled, ridiculously handsome, wearing a resting bitchface 24/7. Literally. This guy looked like a grumpy cat. And despite it, Derek Hale was dancing right in front of Stiles, dancing like no one was watching him, brutally sexy, almost surreal. Stiles breath hitched as his eyes met Derek’s for a brief second, before the blonde-ish hair of a girl cut off his sight. This girl was literally twerking on Derek, shaking her butt against his thigh, yet he didnt seem to show any interest and kept dancing. Stiles swallowed thickly and made his way bewteen Derek’s stans, pushing them aside without any apologies, and finally arrived next to Derek. He hesitated for a short second, then grabbed Derek’s arm and forced him to face him. Their eyes met, and Derek grinned.  
“- Yo, Stiles, what’s up ?” he asked with a drunk-low voice.  
Shit, Stiles thought. He’s so hot.  
“- Dance with me.” continued the older man, not waiting for Stiles’ answer. He grabbed his hips and pulled him closer, so that their chests were brushing against each other. A short moan escaped Stiles’ mouth, and he started dancing along, and it felt like there was no one around them, only their warm bodies, the loud music and this thick tension building more and more with each of their movements. 

Derek’s hand brushed against Stiles wrist, and he let his fingers run up the younger boy’s arm, sending shivers through his spine, and he rested his hand on the bottom of Stiles neck. The younger boy watered his lips and placed one hand behind Derek’s neck, pulling him closer and closer until their foreheads touched. They could feel each other’s heavy breathes, and when their eyes met, they were glowing with desire. Derek let out a groan before he crashed his lips on Stiles’, cupping his jaw while his other hand grabbed his back to pull him closer. 

Stiles let out a loud moan, his free hand caressing Derek’s abs. He parted his lips, his tongue begging for entrance, and deepened the kiss. He felt the older man’s lips stretch in a smirk, and he pulled him even closer. Their hips were rubbing, rolling in a demanding friction, making both their manhoods grow hard. Derek broke the kiss to whisper into Stiles’ ear, in a husky voice that made him shiver, “Let’s get out of here, Stiles.”

The younger boy didn’t hesitate a single second and grabbed Derek’s wrist, leading him away from the shocked girls that were rubbing against him a few minutes ago. As soon as they left the overcrowded place through the back door, they found themselves in an emply corridor. Derek slammed Stiles against a cold wall and kissed him again. Hard. Their tongues met in a burning desire, and Derek slipped one leg between Stiles’, pressing his hard-on against the younger boy’s thigh. Stiles moaned shamelessly, and tilted his head to kiss Derek harder. The kiss was wet and sloppy, tasted like alcohol, was so wrong yet felt so right. Derek slipped his lips to Stiles’ neck, kissing and biting the tender skin until he found his sweet spot above his collar bones, and Stiles’ breath hitched. “Fuck, oh fuck...” he groaned. 

Derek’s hands started wandering down Stiles’ chest, teasing his nipples and tracing the contour of his abs, exploring the way down his happy trail, until he firmly grabbed Stiles’ boner through his tight jeans, causing him to whimper.

“- D-Derek, oh God... I want you so bad, fuck...” he stuttered, squirming under his teasing touch. Derek grinned and locked his eyes to Stiles’, contemplating his lust-glowing eyes, his swollen lips and sex-red skin. He was damn beautiful. “- Let’s get to my flat.”

Fortunately, Derek’s appartment was only two floors above the one where the party happened, and they got there a couple minutes later. Derek opened the door with difficulty, caused by Stiles furiously kissing his neck. As soon as he closed the door behind them, Stiles got once again slammed against the closest wall, and next thing he knew his belt was gone and Derek was kneeling in front of him, unzipping his trousers. Stiles whined as he watched Derek getting rid of his shoes and pants. Derek then slowed his movements down and locked his eyes to Stiles’ in order to watch his reaction as he grabbed his painfully hard manhood through his boxers. The younger boy bucked his hips to try to feel more friction, but Derek let go of his hard-on to take off the last piece of clothing separating them, and as soon as he got rid of Stiles boxers, he eagerly licked the tip of his member, causing Stiles to moan his name and to slip his hand through Derek’s messy dark hair. The older man then took Stiles’ cock in his mouth, and managed to cup his balls at the same time with one hand. He used his other hand to stroke the base of his member. 

“-Oh God, Derek, just like that, yeah, shit...” Stiles couldn’t help but whimper at each of Derek’s movement, especially when his tongue slowly twisted around his hamp. Derek started to speed up his actions, bobbing the head of Stiles’ cock against the back of his mouth, massaging his balls and using his tongue to caress all of his length. He kept that rythm for a few moments, until Stiles was panting and struggling to hold his hips in place not to fuck Derek’s mouth. “- Derek, fuck, i’m so close...” he moaned loudly. His fist was clenched on Derek’s dark hair, forcing him into a speed rythm. Derek eagerly deepened and quickened his movements to bring him over the edge, and Stiles’ balls lifted up as he came moaning Derek’s name.

Derek swallowed all of it, and softly cleaned up Stiles’ sensitive manhood until there wasn’t any drop left. The younger boy was still catching his breath when Derek got up and kissed him with passion. He cupped Stiles’ butt, lifted him up and carried him to his bed. He laid him down and began kissing his neck again, this time more softly and slowly. Stiles let out a heavy breath as he felt Derek’s hard manhood rubbing against his naked thigh.  
“- You’re wearing way too much clothes.” he stated with a smirk.  
Derek grinned and took off his shoes and pants within a few seconds, quickly followed by his boxers. Stiles felt his cock twitch as he contemplated Derek’s impressive member. The older man beggined to gently massage Stiles’ body, starting with his thighs, then running his fingers up his waist and chest, tickling his hard nipples, stroking his tensed shoulders. He leaned in for another messy kiss, driving Stiles crazy, causing his member to grow hard again. 

Derek broke the kiss in order to reach the drawer of his night stand, from where he grabbed a condom and a bottle of lube. He coated two of his fingers, and gently spreaded Stiles’ legs. The younger boy’s breathe hitched as he felt Derek’s cold fingers enter his hole, but he relaxed as soon as his eyes met Derek’s. They kept their eyes locked as Derek prepared Stiles’ hole, stretching him and looking for his prostate. When his fingers found it, he softly pressed it, making Stiles’ cock throb as a whimper escaped his swollen lips. God, he was so handsome. 

Derek removed his fingers, earning a frustrated moan from Stiles who was squirming under him. “ – Hm, come on Derek, please... I need you, now.” The older man felt his cock twitch as he putted on a condom and positioned himself at Stiles’ entrance, seeking his approval. Stiles nodded and Derek pushed himself in. He let out a long groan, while Stiles’ face tensed because of the pain. Derek waited a few moments until Stiles relaxed, and kept pushing in, until he was fully in him. Stiles breathe quickened a bit before relaxing again. Derek then started to move out and in, setting up a nice and slow rythm. 

“-Fuck, Stilles, you’re so tight, oh God...” Derek groaned as he deepened his thrusts, until he hit Stiles’ prostate. The younger boy let out a high-pitched whimper, and threw his head backwards. Derek bent over in order to reach Stiles’ neck, on which he sucked a beautiful hickey. He grabbed the younger boy’s cock and started to jerk him off, syncing with his thrusts. Stiles’ eyes met Derek’s as he hit his prostate again and watched his face as the flash of pleasure hit his entire body. He was so beautiful. “-You’re so beautiful.”  
Stiles chuckled. “And you’re so drunk.”

Derek made his hips thrust harder and faster, hitting Stiles’ prostate more and more, feeling himself climbing to the edge, the same time as Stiles. “- Derek, harder.” Stiles begged in a desperate groan. Derek thrusted as deep as he could, and he couldn’t help but whimper Stiles’ name as he felt so close, so ready to come. “- Derek, i’m gonna-“ Stiles had just the time to whisper before he came all over his own stomach. Derek took a look at Stiles’ face, and it was enough for him to be thrown over the edge. He came moaning Stiles’ name, and it was probably the best orgasm he’s never had.

They stayed like that a few minutes, all over each other, catching their breathes, and they were a beautiful mess. Derek eventually pulled away from Stiles and threw his condom in the bin, before coming back to the bed and laying next to him. Right before he fell asleep, he heard Stiles whispering :  
“- Fuck, i think i’m in love with you.”  
Derek chuckled. He’s drunk. He’s saying bullshit. Right ?


End file.
